Attack on New Overlord
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: The Keeper has given Ren a mission that may change the fate of his world. But this change of fate lays in the horrific world of Attack on Titan. Worried about his own world he accsepts and trains a force of 100 Grenadier special forces to come with him into this world and stop the Titan onslaught. But what will they find in this new world. New overlord: Ren, Vex, Blade and Blaze
1. Chapter 1

Ren walked down the corridor of Overland castle looking over the reports he got from the fallen kingdoms. Where was still some resistance from corrupted plants and animals which the Mikos where dealing with. All of this was becoming less and less of a problem to them as their experience is becoming more experienced in the field which they he liked.

But despite all of this he was having strange feelings recently like something was coming something bad was coming. Something big and he didn't like it one bit. But then again that was probably just him as he walked into his office and sat down at the chair looking over the reports. A few moments later he got sleepy all of a sudden. His eyes soon fell shut and his head slammed on the desk as he fell asleep.

He woke up above from what looked like a large Great wall of China like place with city's at different points outside the main wall but still walled. Still looking down he stood and looked down with an interested eye as the Keeper appeared beside him.

"Nice place, let me guess I'm in a different universe right?" he asked.

"Yeah one that's about to collapse. I believe in your original world you called this story 'Attack on Titan." she said.

Looking closer Ren realised that she was right and gave a nod. "Yeah but why are you showing m..." before he could finish a thought came to his head.

"There's something down there that leads to our world right?"

"Yeah it could lead those Titans to our world, if that happens I wouldn't be able to handle the souls coming into the underworld it will change a lot in our world. You have to stop them."

"Right no problem."

Ren suddenly awoke back in his office. He stood and ran to the forge to get making on some weapons to fight against the oncoming threat. Removing his tops due to the heat of the room the then began making plans on his weapons. The fist he needed was some kind of grapple-gun to moved fast across the streets and get to the back end of the Titans to take them out. Speed and fight he didn't need to worry too much about due to his demonic powers that allowed him to extend bat wings out from his back.

The main problem he had was for weapons to use against the beast's. He needed both a long range and close rage weapons to take them out. It was going to be a problem for the ranged part because he needed some kind of explosive to make sure that the Titan would stay down. He needed some kind of arrow that would penetrate the thick hide of the Titans skin before exploding. It would be messy but will kill them almost instantly.

He then needed something to give him a speed boost. Looking at the plans he could put the weapons to onto a frame allowing for less risk to the user. He could also put a twin-linked speed booster canister that would release a for of steam allowing for full acceleration. Soon a design was made that looked a lot like an exoskeleton with a grapple hook on one side and an arrow shotgun on the other.

But before he could get it to be made he needed to inform his wife's.

OOOOO

Yuki, Celda, Kelda, Fay, Jenna, Rinka, Halsa, Salina, Siren, Vesta and Vex sat in the main living room which acted like a meeting and politics place for all of them. Ren just told them all what the Keeper had requested from him and all of them where silent. If the underworld had such an influx of should no one would know what would happen. Even some things had to have a limit.

"Ren-kun you know we have little info about them. Even then we don't know how they'll react to you." Yuki said worried about him.

"Wait you know about this?" Kelda asked.

"Hai remember those manga's we gave to everyone?" Kelda nodded." Well they come from a nation called Japan. Me and Ren-kun used to read them. One of them was called 'Attack on Titan'. Which is about the last bastion of humanity fighting against giants who eat them for an unknown reason."

"Sounds fun." Vesta commented sarcastic.

"Agreed but what would happen if the Titans come here?" Ren asked.

No one said anything as they realised that there was no other way. They had to do something and seal whatever would let the Titans in.

"Ok we need to do something. The Titan combat suit will be made on a mass scale." Celda said.

"Yeah we also need Grenadiers to be tried with the equipment before we can send them with you Ren."

"Agreed, the Keeper said we have at least two months. So the training has to be done by then." Ren said with everyone nodding.

OOOOO

A Capitan walked out of the Officers hut at the Grenadiers island walked out as the Grenadier's tried in close combat. The Capitan stood on a plinth looking over the training area.

"ATTENTION!" he yelled getting everyone's attention.

The trainees quickly stood to attention unless what they where doing was dangerous.

"We have an operation that requires volunteers. The operation will take place over a long period of time and two months with experimental combat equipment. Recruitment will end tomorrow so please move fast if you want this assignment, humans are not recommended for this operation." the Capitan said before walking back into the hut.

After he left the Grenadier's recruits began talking about the operation and what it was all about. But as they did a few of the recruits walked over the to the officer hut to sign up for the operation.

OOOOO

Two days latter around 100 of the 500 Grenadier trainees stood in before a forested area at attention. Celda dressed in dark elven combat armour walked up and stood on a plinth looking over the Grenadiers.

"Welcome all, now you all know who I am so I'll keep this as brief as I can. You all are going to participate in an operation that will take place in another world. This world presents a threat to us in terms of gigantic beings known as the Titans. You will learn about them over the two months of training you will receive. You will not use conventional weapons to fight these beasts, but you will learn how to take them out with it. In order for this to be successful the Ou, Vex, Blade and Blaze will be training with you." Celda said.

That shocked the Grenadier's, to train with them would be an honour to them.

"Now you'll be spit up into 2 groups each with teams of 10."

Names where called out and everyone got into ten groups of ten which where then split up into 2 groups of 50. They where then dismissed until the next day.

The first group sat at desks as Yuki walked in. unlike the other group who where going to work on the anti-Titan combat gear. This group however was to learn about the Titan's. Yuki stood before the group and looked at them all.

"Ok welcome all, today your going to learn about the Titans, world and weapons you'll be using. Fist off let's begin with the Titans."

Yuki turned to the board behind her and drew four images. "Titan range from 3 to 17 meters high. There is an exception to this in the form of the colossal Titan which stands high at 60 meters high." Yuki said as a rumour sounded behind her which she ignored.

"Each Titan is different in looks and abilities. These Titans are called 'Abnormal'. Many Titans can be placed in category but their abilities are unknown unless you face them." Yuki said before turning to the class. "All Titans have regenerative abilities, for example if their head is blown off it will regrow in 2 minutes."

With that one of the Grenadiers raised their hand. "Nushi-sama does that mean that these Titan are Immortal?" she asked.

"No if fact they can be killed." Yuki said turning back to the board and drew the back of a neck and head of a Titan. "If you hit a Titan deep enough on the back of the neck or nape a Titan will not regenerate." Yuki turned back to the class. "Despite this however we do not have any information about their origins and purpose. Not to mention that their biology is really strange."

"Nushi-sama why is their biology strange?" asked another Grenadier.

"It's strange in that they have no noticeable organs. A typical Titan may look like an average human male but they are not. They have no organs as far as we know. As such they generate stream due to the amount of heat their body's give off. Also their apatite seems exclusively for humans but they do not need to eat us in order to survive. We don't even know why they need to eat us. Let that sink in, they are not eating us for their survival they are in it for the kill or something else."

The entire class was silent at that as Yuki continued.

OOOOO

Outside the other group stood before Ren, Blade, Blaze and Vex.

"All right everyone listen up." Ren called out. "You may learn about Titans tomorrow but I will tell you something about them now. They can only be killed if you aim for the nape of their neck. If you go deep enough they will fall. But in order to fight then you need to master this."

He then indicated to a frame like suit that Blaze, Vex and Blade where wearing. "These have been named Titan suit's. They are equipped with 2 hook guns on both arms, 2 arrow shotguns and 2 flesh separation blades. It is made out of Moon steel which is the strongest metal we know of which is also very light. This suit will allow you to move fast across large distances. You'll have two months to master this weapon. Now can everyone pick up a suit and put it on as the instructions show."

The group of 50 then moved up and began picking up the suits that where on the tables in front of them. Each one took notice of the instructions on how to ware it. As they began to lock cuffs around pars of their arms and legs they noticed how light it was, despite it looking heavy. Once all of them had the equipment on they returned to a drill stance.

"Good now, the handles that you hold have 2 triggers and 2 buttons. The upper trigger fires the arrow shotgun, the lower trigger fires the cable. As for the buttons on the outer handle the upper one is for extending the blades and retracing them while the lower one is for a speed boost. These will help you in taking down a Titan. Now to moved with this aim one of the grapple gun's at a tree or building, it will then pull you in to that object. The forest behind me will serve as you practice area. The fist team that gets to the end of the forest will get first place in the food line. GO!"

With that the teams jumped off and fired off their cables into the trees and flew off into the forest with speed. The teams stayed close together as they moved through the forest as they where taught to stick together to make a better fighting force. The Medic weren't too far away to deal with the wounded during training. Ren watched as the volunteers flew through the trees wondering how many would come with hi to this world and how many would come back. But this was one of those things that had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

The Grenadiers stood before Ren, Vex, Blade and Blaze. It had been a two gruelling months of sweat, blood and tears for all of the Grenadiers to make it here. Each of them where hardened to the idea of being eaten. Now they had no fear of it, but this was just the beginning of their conflict with the Titans and each one of them was ready for it. Not one of the Grenadiers fell out of the program due to their determination of proving themselves to the Ou. Mostly due to the fact that they believed that he was a god and didn't want to disappoint him.

Unlike their raining uniforms the Grenadiers wore a blue Chinese Changshan jackets with the kanji for 'Titan Hunter' on the back, they also wore a metal mask of the lower part of a skull over their noise and mouths. For their trousers however they wore red camo trousers and kung-fu shoes. But anything else was just for personal preference excluding the Titan suits.

"You all joined this operation two months ago not knowing what would happen. Now you know. We are all that stands in they of the Titans, we have to stop them in this other world before they come here. Are you with me?!" Ren yelled.

"SIR!" everyone yelled in response.

"Good, your orders are this, team 5." Ren turned to look at a lined team near the centre. "I hear you liked to be called the 'Fiery Fives'? Interesting name, your objective is to ring the warning bell as soon as you see the Colossal or any Titan understood?"

The line saluted. "SIR!"

"All other teams you must say in cover until you hear the sound of the bell. However team 7 aka 'Lucky 7 Rangers' will stay with the command team. All others will help out with evacuations or attack the Titans until orders come in. Now you all now about the 'Rouge Titan' standing orders are as follows when you spot him keep a safe distance but follow him and try to keep him safe. He is key to this whole Titan thing. If he falls recover the young man who emerges from it. Is that understood?"

"SIR!"

"Good. Now the cloaks you have been given are to hide your clothing and faces as much as possible. But do not draw attention to yourselves as it will effect the operation. Stealth for the first part is essential until I give the signal to regroup. We will then cross the bridge of explaining ourselves to the local authorities when the time comes. Understood?"

"Sir."

Ren looked down for a moment before looking up.

"Today we go into a world full of death destruction and hatred, we go there to protect our children, our families. We fight so the future doesn't have too. We fight for those who have lost their lives in this world, we are their vengeance. We will fight for them FOR THE DEAD!" Ren then yelled throwing his fist in the air.

"FOR THE DEAD!" the Grenadiers yelled as a portal opened.

"Team 5 go."

OOOOO 5 hours later.

Titan Hunter team 5 sat on the roof nearby the alarm bell watching the bustling city below. The team was made up of 10 people with fiery personalities which was strange as the selection process was random. But still, their fiery personalties gave them the team name Fiery fives. The other teams also had interesting nicknames, team 1 was named the 'Howling one wolfs'. This was due to their cry sounding like a wolfs howl which was pretty intimidating and so on.

Silmana was a succubus and team leader of team 5. Unlike the other she could keep her personality in check which was one of the reasons she made team leader. Her cloak didn't hide her wings which perpetuated through it. She had long red hair and had her mask in hand as she didn't see any need for it. She just stood looking at the gate waiting for the Titans to come through.

As she stared out Inika a Dark elven male jumped up onto the roof with a bag in hand.

"Ok guys got the food." he said as he opened up the bag.

"Ah finally I've been starving for the last hour." one of the human males said.

Inika handed out food to the team who sat down upon receiving the food. But as they took a bite they noticed something wrong with what they where eating. Curious Silmana took apart her sandwich and looked inside.

"No meat." she muttered.

"What? Why?" cried a high elf woman.

"I asked about that. Due to the fall of wall Maria most of the cattle was left behind as such there's little cattle within wall Rose to feed everyone. So the meat is reserved for the privileged." Inika said with a slight distaste in his mouth.

Silmana looked over to the location where Ren was. She guessed he knew about this and just kept it to himself. Worldly foods like meat where something that shouldn't be allowed to avoid making them more worried about home or something else. She just sighed and looked back to the gate.

"Be on standby, when the Titans come we must be ready." she said as she pulled back the slide of her arrow shotgun.

OOOOO

On the wall of Trost district Eren, Connie, Tomas and Mikasa where nearby working on a cannon. The cadets where getting ready to choose their brigade to join. Eren and Mikasa where planning on the Scouts also known as the Reconnaissance regiment while the others where still deciding.

"You two are going to join the Survey corps?" Eren asked with a smile as he swabbed the cannon. "Connie, your number eight right? You said before that you where going to join up with the MP brigade."

"Naturally, the military police is a wiser choice but still..." Connie said working on one of the cannon gears.

"Your speech last night had an effect on him." Tomas said walking up next to Eren.

"W-wrong! I..it was...that's right! It was Jean. I just don't want to be in the same branch as that bastard!" Connie said trying to cover his tracks.

"That doesn't explain why you'd join the survey corps."

"Shut the hell up! I decide for myself."

"Don't be so embarrassed! Sometimes even when you know what you should do, you still hesitate to follow through. Besides you're not the only one..." before Tomas could say anything else Sasha interrupted them.

"Pardon me but..." she said making the others turn to her. "I borrowed a little meat from the senior officers' private stock." she said pulling out a slab of meat on string out of her jacket.

On seeing the meat everyone just froze in shock and surprise.

"Sasha... you want to get thrown into solitary?" Tomas asked.

"You know you really are dumb." Eren said.

"Scary dumb." Connie said.

"Let's split it up later. Slice it, slap it between some bread...heeheehee." she said drooling.

"Put it back!" Connie ordered.

"That's right! Ever since our territory shrank, meat has become incredibly precious." Mikisa said.

However despite that Sasha didn't even flinch about the idea of penalties and was just thinking with her stomach.

"Don't worry." she said as she opened a cannon crate and put the meat in. "Once we recapture our territory we'll be able to keep more cows and sheep again."

"I see your point." Tomas said while the others were still realling from the comment. "It'll be like a celebration in anticipation of regaining wall Maria. Once we eat, all that's left is preparing ourselves for the worst!"

"Tomas..." Eren said looking as his friend.

"I'll eat that meat too." Samuel said shocking everyone.

"I-I'll have it, too! so same some for me." Mikisa said

"What are you standing there speechless for Eren?" Samuel asked. "You wanna get busted?"

"It's not lunchtime yet." Mikisa said as they except for Eren who stood not knowing what to say or do.

The wind brushed by him as he looked up into the sky remembering five yeas ago. 'Finally after losing a third of our territory and 20% of the population the human race is taking back it's dignity.'

He looked out at Trost district with a smile on his face. 'We can win. Humanity's counter-attack begins now!'

A loud crack sounded and a shadow fell over him.

OOOOO

In the north of the district Ren looked up where the Colossal just appeared. Fear ran through him as he gripped his mask in his hand.

"And so... it begins." he said.

OOOOO

"Ren's word..." Inika said looking as the skin bare Titan. "That thing's huge."

Fear ran though the Fiery fives as they looked up, fear they could use, fear to fight these monsters with, fear to face themselves.

"SOUND THE ALARM THE TITANS ARE HERE!" Silmana yelled.

OOOOO

The shear amount of steam and heat that came from the Titan made everyone fall off the edge of the wall. It burned all of them as they fell. Mikisa, Eren and Tomas reacted quickly and fired cables into the wall but Samuel was knocked unconscious by the heat and fell without deploying his gear.

"SAMUEL." Eren yelled as Sasha flew passed trying to get close to Samuel.

But before she could do anything she noticed a streak of blue was coming from the tops of the roofs. Two wires hit the wall and something flew up and grabbed Samuel before pressing his legs against the wall and threw themselves at the roofs. Sasha fired a wire at the wall securing herself to the wall looking at the guy who lay Samuel on the roof. Everyone sighed in relief except for Eren who just stared at the steam.

But just then a loud bag drew his eyes over to the main gate which exploded. He remembered five years ago, his mother, eaten by a Titan, sorrow, fear, anger...rage...fury...fury.

'I'm going to destroy everyone of them, each and every one. Every last one.' Eren thought.

"It broke through the wall..." Tomas said.

"Dammit the Titans are gonna..." Connie tried to say but Eren yelled out.

"THE ENERMY IS HERE, THE COLOSSAL TITAN!" he said as he began to move up the wall. "Only the Colossal Titan can brake the wall...if we can just kill him..."

Everyone stood in shock as Eren moved up and landed on top of the wall.

"Hello there." he said swords drawn. "Been five years huh..."

As he said that the Alarm bell sounded.

OOOOO

On the ground people started to panic as the bell sounded as they ran to the gate. But as they did several unidentified people landed in front of them wearing odd uniforms and held odd weapons.

"MOVE!" one of them yelled as he pointed at the gate. "NOW!"

No one questioned it and moved through the gate and fast. Whoever these people where they where helping much faster then the Garrison. As this group helped they noticed several others landing of roofs of houses looking towards the breach waiting for the Titans.

OOOOO

The Colossal noticed Eren and swung his arm around taking out the top of the wall. Eren jumped off the wall before the Colossal could take him out but he fired a cable at the Colossal's arm and pulled himself towards it. As he landed on the muscle of the Colossal he noticed what the Titan did.

'He took out the Artillery, and went for the gate... then he is intelligent.' Eren thought.

Eren then ran up the Colossal's arm and threw himself off the Titan and aimed at the neck. He fired another cable at the neck and brought himself close ready to swing his swords. But the Titan gave off steam as Eren came in fast. The steam prevented him from seeing the Titian, it burned but he pressed his attack but he soon came out of the steam to see that the Titan had disappeared.

He fired a cable onto the wall to prevent himself from fall. He landed on the wall and looked where the Titan disappeared.

"The Colossal disappeared." Connie said.

"Eren did you kill it?" Tomas yelled.

"No it just disappeared just like five years ago." Eren called out before boosting himself up.

He landed on the wall and approached the others. "Sorry guys I let him get away." Eren apologised.

"Why are you apologising?" Connie asked "We couldn't move at all."

"I hear that, that thing was terrifying to see for the first time as well." a voice said making Tomas, Connie and Eren look to one of the destroyed cannons.

Behind them to see a guy in his early twenties with a braid for the back of his head and wore a hoodie and three coloured trousers. He also had a mask in hand that was shaped like the jawbone of a skull. The uniform baffled the three of them as the stranger looked over the wall.

"Who are you?" Eren said readying his weapons.

"Yeah and how the hell did you get here without 3D gear?" Connie asked as he and Tomas drew their swords.

"Look behind you."

The three did to a man and two women dress bizarrely pointing swords at them. The man was bare chested and had fur jacket on. The two women where different however, there was a redhead who wore a long jacket with a red shirt and trousers while the other wore a black bodysuit with armour that looked like something from the eastern territory from the old days. Each one of them had the jawbone mask on that covered their faces.

Their swords where close to their necks, too close for their liking.

"Now then Eren, Connie, Tomas," the three looked at him in shock, how the hell did he know their names? "that Titan was not what you think it was, Eren your not what you think you are."

The three just fell silent at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Celda stood in her room back at Overland castle. Her bag was half packed due to her coming back to finish off. But now Ren stood I the doorway looking at her his arms crossed as tears flowed from her eyes at what he just said. After all this time she couldn't believe he would tell her something like this ever. She had no idea what to say.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Your not coming on the operation Celda. Your staying here." Ren said in an unfeeling tone but she could tell he was upset as well.

"Why? Tell me why?" she nearly yelled.

"Your knowledge, your smart. Smarter then any of us, you know technology, Science and magic. Your fare too valuable to come with us. You need to say where you are safe."

"I can help dammit." she nearly scared tears more prevalent now.

"You can help here!" Ren said nearly yelling too. "Your the only one who knows more then any of us. Your the Science minister, your too valuable to take with us. As much as I want you with us I cannot let it happen. Me, Blade Blaze, Vex and the 100 volunteers, we are expendable not you."

There was a moment for silence before Celda talked. "Your not expendable to me." she said walking up to him and embracing him which Ren returned. "You took me ad my people I when we had no where to go. 'Sniff', you kept me after I lost my magic. After all that I fell in love with you and I don't want to let you go. Non of us do. Your the king of this nation what would we do without you?"

"I set it up so that this nation could function without me besides why did you let me go to war if you weren't worried?"

"Because no Overlord can stand up to you." she sniggered before looking at him. "Promise you'll come back."

"I promise."

With that the two leaned in and kissed. As they did Ren took out a piece of paper, one they broke he looked at her and handed the paper to her.

"This maybe our last chance, maybe you can make sense out of it."

OOOOO

Eren, Connie and Tomas just stared at the young man in front of them. They had no words to say for what he just said. They were stumped to what to say. The young man then looked over the edge of the wall to see Titans marching towards the broken gate. He had a concerned expression as he looked to the three behind the three trainees and nodded. The two women and man jumped off the wall and into the city.

"Have to go. But good luck." he said following the three.

"What the hell was that all about?" Connie asked.

Eren looked at his hand. 'What did he mean by not what I think I am?' he thought.

Just then two Garrison brigade soldiers landed on top of the wall. Eren, Connie and Tomas slid their swords away and saluted them.

"What are you trainees doing!" one asked. "The strategy for dealing with the colossus Titan is already in motion. If you made contact with it we need your full report so get back to HQ."

"YES SIR!" all three of them said with their hands over their hearts.

OOOOO

Back at HQ all the trainees where panicking. They only just finished their training and never thought that something like this would happen this fast. All of them where sorting out their feelings even the two lovers where trying to comfort each other. But unknown to them in the rafters above them stood Titan hunter team 9. their mission was to try and stop those who where too scared in going by knocking them out with a Titan hiding drug. This way they could save as many as possible which was the OU's primary directive. They knew they couldn't save all but they need to save as many as they could.

One of this that Ren noticed as that people who go through the training to be in the military aren't always made for it.. for this reason he set up the directive. As Eren walked in with Mikisa. The two walked over to Armin who was trying to fill his tanks but he was so scared that his hands where shaking.

"Armin are you ok?" Eren asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just dammit. We have a breach nearly 8 meters wide, and we don't have the engineering know how to plug it. We have a rock to plug the hole but we don't know how to move it!" Armin said panicking as time went on.

But before he could say anthing else.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" one of the trainees asked getting the three's attention.

They turned to see Jack one of their classmates laying there on the floor, he was beating but looked like he was asleep. Armin interested came up and knelt beside him looking at the body. He reached over to Jacks eye and opened the eyelid. The iris looked fine and everything seemed to be normal then hi breathing stopped.

"H..he...he's dead." said Hannah with her boyfriend next to her.

"No he's not." Armin stated with his hand on Jacks chest. "He's still breathing it's just we cannot see it. He's out co..." Armin didn't finish as she noticed something on the floor.

He reached over and picked it up. It looked like half a medicine tablet but broken.

"Someone took him, but not to kill him."

"But why?" Eren asked.

"We all know jack as good but fearful, it's likely there's someone here who's trying to take us out for something but not kill us. For now lets get him back to his bed."

Everyone agreed with that.

OOOOO

After getting Jack to bed at least 5 more people fell asleep along with Jack but no one knew the reason why. As such a few doctors came to check them out while the others marched to the parade ground for their orders.

"Just like in training you will be split up. The plan is this, the garrison will take he vanguard while you cadets will take the middle and the elite will take the back guard. I know you will take these orders to heard event hough the vanguard has been taken out!" the instructor said shocking everyone. "That's..."

"Wait sir!" called a messenger as he came over the roof, once he landed he suited. "News from the front the Vanguard have only lost five members."

Now that was a shock, how could the vanguard only lose five members is such a short time when it should be higher.

"How!"

"There are unidentified people fighting against the Titans, they are not one of the branches but an unknown group. They seem to be wearing some kind of gear that isn't 3D gear. Shir however they are they're helping."

'We have the upper hand?' the cadets thought.

OOOOO

Titan hunter teams 2,5,7 and 10 surged tough the city fas trying to get to the front to assist the others. As they flew the lead, a High elven commander, slowly remembered something from the training.

_The canteen was full of the 100 Grenadier volunteers as they ate. No one was talking much as they contemplated about what they where in._

"_So how did we get into this mess?" of the human members asked. _

"_It's simple, we're all dumb enough to have passed Grenadier selection." one of the Succubi members said making everyone laugh out loud. _

"_True enough." another one said. _

"_But makes you think doesn't it?" one of the dark elves said. "What are the food?"_

"_Nein, wir sind der Jäger." __one of the humans said making attention turn to her._

"_What did you just say?" asked one of the Captains._

"_Sorry it's from my native language __Reichen__ese, pay it no mind." she said blushing with embarrassment._

"_No I'm interested what did you say/" another Capitan asked. _

"_Well the question was 'what are we food?' I said Nein, wir sind der Jäger. Which translates as '__No we are the hunter.__'"_

_The whole room fell into absolute silence. _

"_I kinda like it." admitted one of the other elves._

"_Same here admitted another."_

_Soon the entire cafeteria agreed with liking it. _

"_Are we the food?" asked one of the Captains making the room go silent again. "I asked are we the food?"_

"_Nein, wir sind der Jäger." __said one._

"_Are we the food?" _

"_Nein, wir sind der Jäger." __said more this time some of them stood._

"_Are we the food?"_

"_Nein, wir sind der Jäger." __said even more with everyone standing up now._

"_ARE WE THE FOOD?"_

"_NEIN, WIR SIND DER JAGER!" everyone yelled with respect. _

As they flew to the Titans he spoke it.

"Are we the food?" he asked grabbing the attention of the others who smiled. "I said ARE WE THE FOOD?"

"NEIN, WIR SIND DER JAGER!" all of them said as they neared the Titans. "WE ARE THE HUNTER!"

OOOOO

Ren looked at the wall the others turned to him. There was just something that bothered him. Two Titans approached at a slow speed but they did pay any attention yet.

"Ren what is it?" Vex asked.

"I don't know, but his wall... something off... it's like it's calling to me." Ren answered.

"How can a wall talk?" Blaze asked.

He didn't say a word as she placed a hand on the wall. The Titans came closer and closer getting the three of them worried. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them. His iris turned golden and his arm sank into the wall. The other three stood wide eyed at what they where witnessing. After reaching to his shoulder he then pulled with all his might until a woman wearing what looked like a princess dress but the skirt was shortened. She also wore thigh high heeled boots with a pattern of a rose on it. Her hair was red like a rose with a silver tiara on top.

As she came out her face was one of rage as she boosted forward toward the Titans. Looking at her closely Ren noticed she had 3D gear. How did she get her hands on 3D gear if she was in the wall.

"I WILL PROTECT ALL OF HUMANITY!" she yelled. "FOR I AM WALL ROSE!"

After the boost the cables hit a tower at one side making her swing around it. The cable detached as she flew and slashed at the necks of both of the Titans. She landed on the building on the other side as the Titans fell down and began to disintegrate. After a moment she then noticed the people who released her. Interested in them she boosted oft et to them and landed on the same roof as them.

"Who are you? Cos your obviously not from here." she asked.

"My name's Ren." Ren introduced before pointing at the others. "That's Vex, Blade and Blaze. As to why we are here, we have a major mission to stop the Titans."

"I hear that but where are you from?"

"Not this world, another one. One that is concerned about the Titans." Ren said.

Rose nodded before an explosion drew their attention to where the Titans are. More and more where coming in but thankfully the Titan hunter teams where helping out the Garrison regiment. Ren sucked up his gut and walked to the edge of the roof.

"Blaze, if things get too hairy, I grant you permission to change into dragon form." Ren said.

"Sir." Blaze said with a salute.

"Vex tear them up as much as you can."

"Hehehe don't need to tell me twice." Vex said with a wolfish grin.

"Blade, do your best to protect me but don't get in my way."

"Ok." Blade said

"Now lets go."

Before they could move Vex howled like the wolf he is. The sound sent a fierce blood pumping sound into the hearts of the Titan hunter teams and Regiments.


	4. delay notice

**Hi guys sorry about no update coming but I've more or less hit a writer's block for the next chapter plus writing it all from a manga is quite hard. So yeah it's going to be a little while and all. Also if you can point me to a transcript for attack on titan anime it will make the process a lot faster. **


End file.
